drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Golddrache/@comment-84.60.232.28-20191206170139/@comment-26184105-20191207234443
Seine Todbringer konnten Ohnezahn leicht einholen, konnten seine Attacken gut überstehen, abgesehen von der Tarnfähigkeit, und haben eine Strategie entwickelt, wie sie einen Nachtschatten in die Zange nehmen und in der Luft überwältigen können. Ist das nicht für die Jagd auf alle Drachen notwendig? Ich seh nicht, was an der Jagdtaktik der Todbringer speziell an Nachtschatten angepasst ist. Ja er hat aber auch gesagt, Hicks hätte keine Ahnung wer er ist und nur Eret hat den Pfeil wiedererkannt. Und bei der Versammlung in der großen Halle schien es nicht so, als wüssten die Hooligans mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Eret sagte: Grimmel ist in meiner Heimat bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Heimat, nicht viele Dörfer. Ok, da hast du recht. Trotzdem wird Grimmel als berühmter Nachtschattentöter beschrieben. Diese Berühmtheit scheint schon über Erets Heimat hinauszugehen. Aber ich gucke mal, dass ich die Formulierung dazu etwas ändere. Den so viele Dörfer schien es im Inselreich von Drago und Grimmel nicht zu geben. Und in den Inselreichen von Viggo und Hicks kannte ihn ja offenbar niemand. Ich weiß nicht, was du mit Drago und Grimmels oder Hicks' und Viggos Inselreich meinst. Das Barbaren-Archipel wird (zumindest offiziell) nicht in "Inselreiche" aufgeteilt. Grimmel stammt auch nicht von einer Insel, sondern kommt vom Festland/Kontinent. Sonst wäre er sicher wegen Ohnezahn auch schon mal bei den Drachenjägern erwähnt worden. Viggo schien mir eher daran interessiert Ohnezahn und Hicks selbst zu überwältigen. Ich denke nicht dass er einen anderen dafür bezahlt hätte. Wir dürfen außerdem nicht vergessen, dass die Serie unabhängig von den Filmen produziert wurde. Die können nicht so einfach mal nebenbei den berühmten Nachtschattentöter erwähnen. Grimmels Name wurde in Aufbruch neuer Reiter ja schon extrem geheim gehalten, um Spoiler zu vermeiden. Und das Spiel erschien nur kurz vor dem Film. Wenn Eret miterlebt hat, wie Grimmel die Nachtschatten ausgerottet hat und er aus der selben Zeit schon seine Todbringergiftpfeile hatte, dann wird er schon damals Todbringer gehabt haben. Und glaubst du echt, er hätte ohne sie alle Nachtschatten töten, geschweigeden aufspüren können? Eret kannte die Pfeile aber schon von früher. Wie bitte kam er an das Gift, ohne seine Drachen? Eret muss die Ausrottung der Nachtschatten ja nicht "live" miterlebt haben, um einen berühmeten Jäger und seine bevorzugte Waffe zu kennen. Die Pfeile kann er ja auch schon benutzt haben, bevor er die Drachen kontrollieren konnte. Er hat wahrscheinlich nur noch kein Luftschiff besessen und konnte die Drachen nicht abrichten. Um das Gift abzapfen zu können braucht er keine gehorsamen Drachen, auch wenn es da für ihn weniger Artbeit macht, wenn die sich nicht wehren. Und ja, ich halte es für möglich, dass Grimmel die meisten Nachtschatten auch ohne Hilfe aufspüren und töten konnte. Ich hab nicht gesehen, dass irgendwo gesagt wird, dass Grimmel nur wegen seiner Drachen so erfolgreich ist. Ich habe nicht gesagt das es Drachenwrz ist aber dass es Drachenwurz sein könnte, weil es von der Farbe her so aussah und es bei ihm als Nachtschattentöter durchaus Sinn ergibt. Ja, aber wo soll dieser Pfeil mit grüner Flüssigkeit gezeigt worden sein? Ich kann mich nur an Pfeile mit lila Todbringergift erinnern. Die Bewunderung wurde nur in School of Dragons erwähnt. Ich hatte das bei Nikora angefügt. Geht es da um das Kommentar, dass nicht viele damit angeben können einen Nachtschatten verwundet zu haben? Ich weiß nicht ob das Bewunderung ist oder ob Grimmel da nur selbst angeben möchte. Für seinen Charakter würde eher passen, dass er sich im Vergleich zu Hicks weit überlegen sieht. Naja den Tagschatten wollte er ja anscheinend auch für sich behalten und sie war ja auch ein Schattendrache. Grimmel wollte im Prinzip alle Drachen töten. Aber in dem Fall war er immer nur auf Ohnezahn fixiert. Ich würde das einfach nicht erwähnen. Den Tagschatten wollte er vielleicht auch nur behalten, um Ohnezahn erstmal unter Druck setzen zu können. Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn wenn seine Drachen die Todbringer angreifen. Es ergäbe doch mehr Sinn, wenn sie ihm helfen sollten. Und in wie fern hätte Grimmel das bei so vielen Schiffen und so vielen Drachen geholfen. Die Idee mit der Flucht auf dem Tagschatten entstand meiner Ansicht nach aus der Not heraus als die Todbringer nicht kamen. Er muss ja nur die Schiffe in direkter Nähe ausschalten, um entkommen zu können. Aber mir ist auch nicht so klar, was das soll. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass die Todbringer den Befehl richtig ausgeführt haben. Ich würde einfach nicht versuchen zu erwähnen was Grimmel beabsichtigt hat. Und im Film waren die Halsbänder seine eigene Kreation. Hat doch auch keiner was anderes gesagt. Und da seine Drache auch schon sehr bekannt waren und Eret schon die Pfeile gesehen hat, wird er die Todbringer sicher schon viele Jahre haben und etwa nach der Tötung seines ersten Nachtschattens versklavt haben. Wir wissen einfach nichts genaueres dazu. Ich würde da einfach nichts weiter zu erwähnen, als dass was direkt gesagt wurde, nämlich dass Grimmel von Eir inspiriert wurde eigene Drachen zu unterwerfen, und das kann zeitlich nicht so lange vor dem dritten Film gewesen sein. Die Pfeile hat er veilleicht schon früher benutzt, aber dazu wird nichts erwähnt. Ja ok im Englischen sagt er er will jeden einzelnen Töten aber im deutschen sagt er: "Und so beschloss ich sie alle zu töten bis auf den letzten und damit wahren Frieden in die Welt hinaus zu tragen. Doch dann bist du aufgetaucht..." Also wollte er den letzten erst töten, als er von seinem Status als Alpha und Reittier erfahren hat. Das Englische zählt in dem Fall mehr. Obwohl ich mir immer noch sicher bin, dass das deutsche Sprichwort das selbe aussagt.